With The Winchesters
by Annabethwisegirl12
Summary: Melanie Lynn and her little brother, Ben have been alone for a while now. John used to teach Mel how to hunt after her father died and her mother fled. They meet Sam and Dean while on a hunt. Will Dean and Mel come together and realize what they have? (Starts of in Season 1, Asylum) DeanxOC Rated M for language. It's basically the same rating as the show.
1. Prologue

**Headnote: Hey guys! I have thought about this one for a while now, and I finally decided to do it! It starts off in Season 1 on the episode, Asylum. I will pretty much follow the story and will try to do as many episodes as possible! I may switch the timeline around a bit because I want to include some of the episodes that happened before Asylum. It will have pretty much same language and content as the show. Please R&R! I do not own anything except my OC's.**

* * *

** Melanie's POV**

I've been on this case for two days. These teens go into the Roosevelt Hospital looking for some "fun" in a haunted building, and a pair of cops goes in to investigate. They get the kids out and when one of them returns home he shoots his wife in their bed, and then turns the gun on himself. We drove to Rockford, Illinois once we got our few possessions packed. I'd uncovered information about the hospital. It was basically a hospital for mental patients, and one day they riot and kill some of the nurses, doctors, and even some fellow patients in the south wing. The police came in and got all the bodies they could find and buried them. But they couldn't find all of them; most of the bodies are supposedly hidden within the "_asylum"_. I found out this morning that Dr. Ellicott was doing terrible experiments to the patients in the south wing that would turn them violent. After the riot had finished, the remaining patients were relocated and the hospital was shut down. Dr. Ellicott's body was among the bodies that were never discovered.

So I figured that since a bunch of violent deaths happened in the south wing, that would be the best place to look for Ellicott's body so I could salt and torch the bones. I know, not the prettiest job in the world, but it had to be done. When you've been a hunter your entire life, it sticks with you, you can never leave. No matter how hard you try, you just can't, and believe me, I've _tried_. I would've become one of the best dancer or gymnast, good enough to compete in the Olympics even. I know it sounds pretty stupid, it had been, _**according to my father, **_but I loved it. Still love it, even though I never get to do it anymore.

My father died five years ago in a hunting "accident". My mother ditched right after he died. And with that, leaving me to fend for Ben and myself. He was eight years old when, I myself 20. I have been on the road with Ben for five years, hunting various monsters, demons, and ghouls, from country to country.

I would return back to the motel Ben and I would be staying at, plop down on the bed as quietly as I could, trying not to wake him up. I was always silent, but he would know I was there. He would get up, get the first-aid kit we had, and start patching me up. I would refuse, tell him I was fine and to go back to bed, but he would have none of it. He would cleanse and wrap up my wounds. He was very good at healing people. I knew he always wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, just as he knew I wanted to be a dancer or gymnast. I would give him that life, I swore. He hadn't really started hunting when dad died. Sure, he knew the things that "go bump in the night" are real and that we hunt them, but he never went on a job before. He would always ask me if he could come, but I would tell him no and leave him in the motel with the door locked, TV on, and a .45 under my pillow.

Now, we are driving down the street back to our motel, I had let Ben come with me to investigate deeper into Dr. Ellicott's story at the library while we researched him on one of the computers. I'll admit that Ben is pretty good at researching. I would always allow him to research with me, but that was as close as he was ever gonna get to hunting.

"This Ellicott guy is pretty weird" Ben evaluates beside me in my jeep.

"Yeah, this whole case is weird." I respond. A pause filled the air in my black jeep.

"Do you…uh…think maybe I can come alo-"

"No." I state simply. Hoping to end the subject.

"Oh come on Melanie! I'm 13, I'm a teenager now! I know that's how old you were when you started hunting." I nearly stop the car in the middle of the busy street. Ben _never_ questioned me when I told him to stay put when I'm working a job. He always nodded sadly and wouldn't say another word about it. I was so surprised I look at him, shock clearly written on my face.

"What? Why would you ask me that? You know I won't let you come with me. I've told you every single time no, and now you think I will just willingly let you risk your life for this case? I think not." He doesn't take his usual sadden look; instead he looks like he's mad at me. I can't recall the last time he looked at me like that. I suddenly feel guilty, remembering that I was the same way when I was his age, begging and pleading to go along on a hunt with my dad.

I look back to the road. "Why is this case different? Why do you want to go so badly?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment before answering, "Well I've helped you gather a lot of information on this case, therefore I should come."

I smirk, "Really, that's your reason why you want to come so badly? I mean, you've helped me research before without giving me any lip about going on the case."

"I know that! I just really wanted to help you out on this one." His voice trailed off toward the end. I glance at him again, seeing how he really wanted to go on a hunt. He looked completely defeated. I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Look kid…Maybe I'll take you on a…safer hunt alright?" Ben practically jumps out of his seat and repeats thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Alright, alright. But remember I said _maybe_. I _might_ take you on a hunt. Okay?"

"Okay! Thanks Mellie!" I cringe at the use of my hideous nickname he uses to make fun of me.

"No problem, Benny." I laugh as I now watch him cringe at his nickname. We both hated being called those names, but we joked about them among ourselves. Our own private joke, that we shared and no one knew about it.

We pull in to the motel 15 minutes later. We grab our papers we printed at the library and bring them inside. We skim over them to refresh our minds and to see if we missed anything. _Nothing new,_ I think. I push out of my chair and go to grab my keys. I fish them off of the table and turn around to say a farewell to Ben, give him a hug, and tell him I'll probably be home by tomorrow morning. I promise to take him to the diner we passed by on the way here. I walk out of the door while pulling my black leather jacket on over my red sleeveless shirt. I have black jeans on and boots that go over them. The usual hunter attire. I always loved my black leather jacket, my mother gave it to me a couple of months before my dad passed away, and surprisingly it still fit.

I realize I need an extra key for the room we were staying in; I forgot when we checked in two days ago. I stride over to the front office where the manager is stationed and ask him for another key. I wait for all of three minutes, and then I'm out of the building and in my jeep.

I've driven for about ten minutes when I start to get the strange feeling that something is watching me. I shrug it off, believing it's just me being paranoid and being jumpy before going into the asylum. But the feeling is still there, like it won't detach itself from me. I decide that it may be best to be a little more cautious since my gut feelings are hardly ever wrong.

I pull into the asylum after another ten minutes of driving and step out of the vehicle. I walk around to the back of my black jeep, open the trunk and pull out the hidden cover that keeps my weapons from view. It was an old trick that my hunting "instructor" taught me. He was close friends with my parents apparently, and when he found out what happened he took me and Ben under his wing and taught me more in depth of the life of hunting.

_He never brought Ben to training or hunting if I didn't want him to, or if he had a soccer game or birthday party he wanted to go to. I greatly appreciated that, considering I wanted him to lead a normal life out of the "hunting profession". He told me he did it because he had made the mistake before of forcing someone on hunting, and wouldn't do it again. I made the educated guess that he was talking about his two sons. I found out about them by looking through his wallet one day when I was bored, and out came the picture of a younger version of him with two little boys. One was older and looked kind of dorky, while the other one was cute, adorable even. I stared at the photo for a while, taking in the information it was giving me. John was smiling, actually smiling. A big toothy grin that spread across his whole face. The more I stared at it, the more I smiled. I could basically feel the happiness and love that was radiating from the picture. I could tell he loved them very much, they were family. _

_I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I gasped aloud and spin around to see John staring at the photo intently, reminiscing about that day, a ghost of a smile still ever present on his face. He doesn't look at me, just stares at the photo for a while._

"_Well I guess it is about time that I tell you about them." He says in a gruff, but gentle voice. I nod slowly, telling him to go on. I've never heard anything about his family before. I just realized that I was curious about his life, besides Ben and I. _

_He explained that he has two sons, around my age and used to have a wife but she died in a house fire. I knew that wasn't entirely true but I knew that that was as much as I was going to get out of him today. I was very happy that John told me about his family. I feel closer to him somehow, it might just be that I don't feel so 'in the dark' now that I know more about his personal life. I feel like I can trust him more, to know that he trusts me enough to know about his children. _

"_What are their names?" I ask, daring to get more out of him._

"_Sam, he's the youngest, kinda reminds me of Ben. He does more research and reading." He seemed disappointed in a way, when he said that. "Yeah, he's not too eager about the __**'family business'**__." There was a pause as John looked back in his memories. _

"_And your other son?" I ask cautiously._

_He glances at me sideways, a smile creeping up his lips. "Dean. I guess you could say he's like a… boy version of you. Except he is a little more… __**outgoing.**__" I laugh at his word choice and immediately understand. I never gained any friends when I attended school, or went to parties, or had many boyfriends. I cringe at that word, I don't know why but I just didn't like it. I kept to myself and Ben __**primarily**__. _

I shake myself out of the memory, focusing on the task at hand. I grab my shotgun and set it down, leaning on the car. I take some more salt rounds and stuff them in my pockets, if I run out, another lesson from John. I grab one of my many tiny silver knives and stick it in the holster of my right boot. I probably wouldn't need it but I always took one on **any hunt.** I also grabbed one of my bigger knives and slide into the waistband of my jeans. I close the compartments lid and shut the trunks door, with a _clunk! _


	2. The Asylum

**Headnote: Please R&R! I do not own anything!**

**Melanie's POV**

I pick up my shotgun and quickly stride across the lawn to the asylum. It's already dark out, so I hurriedly make my way to the door. I notice the door is locked so I get my tools out and work on the lock. Of course the police would lock it, since they wouldn't want any more teenagers poking around in here. I hear the click of success and put my tools away in record time. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and pull open the door.

I walk through and shut the door silently behind me. It is incredibly dark in here. I can barely see in front of me. I take my flashlight I have with me and turn it on, the beam of light guiding me through the creepy halls of the asylum. I was hardly able to bear the stench that infiltrated my nose. _Yep, a lot of people __definitely__ died in here, _I think to myself.

There are stained, turned over stretchers in almost every hallway I walk down. The paint is so damaged that I can't tell what color it originally is. There are rats _everywhere_. I am _very_ tempted to shoot them, but I won't jeopardize the hunt by alerting every spirit that I'm here. Well, I won't unless one touches me, that is.

I am walking down yet another ugly, creepy corridor, when I feel that I'm being followed, _again._ I strain my ears as I walk, trying to catch onto anything that might be following me. I don't hear anything so I turn into a random room to my left with the door ripped to shreds, looking for clues as to where Ellicott's body might be. I pick up some random files lying around and start to turn through the pages, when I loud _**clang!**_ as something hits against metal. My head shoots up and my spine stiffens. I ready my shot gun and hold it against me as I take slow steps backwards, towards the doorframe. I reach it and turn, facing the doorway and peer my head out slightly and look to my right, from where I heard the noise. What I see makes me blind with rage, I've never been this furious in my life! A million questions zip through my mind. _Why would he do this? What was he __thinking__? How did he get here? _ I yell in my head these questions and more, when I comprehend the sight before me.

Ben is tangled up in one of the nasty stretchers that I passed. He is cringed up and looks behind him, silently cursing himself for making so much noise. I have stepped out of the doorway and am marching over to him when he turns around and sees me. His eyes go wider, and I think I hear him yelp, but I probably couldn't tell with all of the steam shooting out of my ears. I was _pissed._ I yank him out of the stretcher and he stumbles, but my grip is so tight that he doesn't fall.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I practically shout at him and he looks down at the ground, unresponsive. This just makes it worse.

"Well? How did you get here?" Suddenly it hits me. That feeling I had driving my way here, the presence of someone else there, it was _him._ He must have sneaked into my car when I went up to go get the extra key. He must've hid in the backseat where there was a blanket. I can tell he knows I just figured it out.

I was so surprised I couldn't even speak. Instead Ben spoke up,

"I am so sorry Melanie! I just couldn't wait any longer! I had to come; I don't know why except that I just _needed to._ I'm really sorry but I couldn't help it! I know you would never get around to taking me on a 'safer hunt'. You would just always come up with an excuse about it 'not being the right time'. I knew you wouldn't let me go on a hunt… so… so I took matters into my own hands!" He finally looked up, feeling like he had a good argument. He was right about one thing; I would probably make excuses about him not being ready. He did the exact same thing I would've done. Well I had done it before; I once sneaked my way into a hunt by hiding in the car until we got there. Just like Ben did now… But I went on a hunt with a group of hunters, now it's just me, and that's pretty dangerous for your first time. I'm known to come home from a hunt with a few scrapes, bruises, and close calls.

He acted so much like me today, that I couldn't really scold him because my father didn't do that to me when I went behind his back. _But I am not my father. _

"Ben, you can't just do these things, going behind my back like this. And sneaking into _my car_is a definite no. I am _extremely_ mad at you!" I harshly say to him, he winces and looks back to the ground. I let out an exasperated breath and look away from him. "Yes I am pissed at you, but I can't turn back, now can I?" He lifts his head to look at me, confused.

"What?" Ben stammers.

"Well if I grab you by your ear and drag you out of here then it will be too late and I will have to come back tomorrow. But I already have all of my gear out and I don't want to go back to that crappy motel for nothing. So, why go back, when I can just finish the job tonight while a little boy stands behind me, **does **_**not**_** leave my sight**, and holds a flashlight, while on watch duty." I explain while his face lights up.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, and I also think that little boy will listen to whatever his big sister tells him to do" He responds, his head nodding up and down while saying this.

I give a light laugh. "Yeah, well don't think you're completely off the hook, when we get out of here, you're gonna get it." I reply mysteriously. I've never had to punish Ben before; I honestly don't know what I'll do. I don't think I could exactly "ground" him considering we were never really grounded somewhere for more than a week or two. I'll have to get back to that later.

He agrees to my terms and I hand him the flashlight. "_**Do not leave my sight."**_ I whisper sharply. He nods his approval. We walk a few steps, me in front with my rock salt shotgun loaded and at the ready, and Ben behind me pointing the beam of light over my shoulder so we could see. I was very nervous, this was Ben's first hunt, I knew he wanted it to be special; every hunter wanted their first to be amazing. But I knew I had to keep him safe, and alive. I couldn't live beside myself with Ben gone. He was all I had left. If he goes, I go out with him, that's how it's been since we were on our own.

"Here, take this." I reach down into my boot and pull out my little silver knife. "It will help with the nerves, plus it's something you can use to defend yourself. Well I guess not against a ghost but other things, sure." I hand it to him and he smiles nervously, grabbing the cool metal and clutching it in his right hand while the other holds the flashlight. I noticed about two minutes ago that the beam of light was quavering and bouncing around, obviously not in steady hands. I smirked at his uneasiness. That's why I gave him the knife; it always helped me calm down. The touch of the cool metal against my fingers and palm helped sooth my jitters, so I figured it would help Ben and it did. The beam of light was now head on and steady. I smile knowingly.

That's strange; Ben usually likes to talk to me about a mile a minute and I had gotten used to it. He probably realized how serious this is. _Good,_ I think to myself. Hunters rarely ever talked during hunts, unless it was about the hunt and knowing that this is Ben's first one, he probably doesn't know what to say about it. He needs to feel comfortable, not so on edge.

"So, wondering about my terrible punishment I'm going to put you through when were out of here?" I ask to get the ball rolling.

No answer.

"Hmm, you really that scared?" I asked teasingly.

No answer.

"Ben, you know you _can _talk during hunts."

No answer again.

"Oh come on Ben, what? Ghost got your tongue?" I turn around to find that Ben is nowhere to be seen. I blink my eyes, still gone. I whip around searching for any sign as to where he is. Nothing. I start to panic, my hands start shaking, and my heart feels as if it's going to leap out of my chest.

"Ben!" I scream his name, but hear no answer. My eyes suddenly get watery, but I forcefully push them back, deep down. "_No crying on a hunt, under __**any**__ circumstances. You hear me?"_ John's words of wisdom repeat in my head as I tear down back the way we, 'I' came.

"Ben! Answer me!" I turn down a few more corridors and end up at a dead end. "No, no, no, no, no, no," I mutter under my breath. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. I might actually _be having _one right now. I get really dizzy so I have to lean on the crummy wall to my left for balance. I breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. I know I have to find Ben but how can I do that when I'm hyperventilating? I take ten more seconds for my vision to come back around, and then I take my weight off of the wall and turn around. I walk past the wall, turn right and then realize something. I whip out my phone and scroll to the first contact, Ben.

I hold it up to my ear and listen to buzzing. I am now back into "hunter mode", slowly and silently making my way through the building, not rushing through and yelling out my little brothers name. I cringe, realizing that I most likely made a lot of noise and face palm. I shake my head at my stupid mistake when the other end of the phone picks up.

"Melanie?" Ben's frightened voice comes through.

"Ben! Where are you? Where did you go? I told you to stay right on my tail!" I whisper/yell at him.

"I'm sorry! I looked behind us for a second because I heard something and then I turn back around and you're gone! I tried to run up to catch up with you but you weren't there! I don't know what happened or where I am, everything looks the same!" Ben replies.

"It must be something with the asylum because I wasn't moving that fast." I say back to him.

"Yeah that's exactly what I thought. We must be slowly going crazy because of the asylum." Ben concludes. I was secretly impressed that he figured this out so quickly.

"You're probably right. Can you describe where you are? Anything at all that sticks out at you?" I ask. There's a pause while he probably looks around his surroundings.

"Nothing, it's all the same. Overturned stretchers, crappy paintings, gross walls and floors, nothing different…Wait a minute"

"Ben, what is it? What do you see?" I ask hopeful that he has a lead. This strange static starts up which makes me pull away from the phone. I put my ear back to the phone to hear Ben continue on with what he found, "…a creepy white door…_static_…going through…_static_…Melanie?"

"Ben, don't you dare go through that door! Stay where you are, don't touch anything! I'm going to find you, _I will find you_." My heart shatters as the static becomes too much and the call ends.

I start to silently jog back the way I came while trying to reach Ben again. I lift the phone up to my ear to hear static and Ben's voicemail come on. "Dammit." I shut the phone and shove it back in my pocket. _Don't worry Ben, I'm on my way._


	3. I Meet John's Boys

**Headnote: As always, R&R please! I do not own Supernatural.**

**Melanie's POV**

I have to treat this like a normal case or I'll lose Ben forever. _Okay, back to hunter mode._ I turn around the corner to my right when I hear shouts and a gun go off. I turn and am about to bolt in that direction when my brain gets back to me. _Ben doesn't have a gun; I certainly didn't give him one, just the silver knife. And those were multiple voices, not Ben's. _I lift my shotgun higher and creep over to the voices. They seem to be getting closer, and they're talking in low voices.

I'm crouched down behind an overturned bed on the far left corner of the room. They are getting closer to an open doorway on the left side of the right wall. I pick up a piece of a brick and toss it behind another bed on its side a few feet from the doorway. Once it hits the strangers immediately turn their heads in the noise's direction. They give each other a look, like they've agreed upon a plan. I can see them clearly now. One is taller with light brown hair that falls to his ears, and he's holding a flashlight. The smaller one has much more rugged features, a set jaw, and is very handsome. _Wow, did I __**really**__just think that?_ I would've face palmed again, but this was not the time.

The smaller one is holding a shotgun, like me and is walking towards the bed. I don't know why but I feel like I've seen them before. While they get closer I blend into the shadows, thanks to my black jacket and silent moves. I come up behind them while they peer over the edge to find nothing. I push the barrel of my gun against the smaller one's back and I see him stiffen.

"Turn around slowly and put down the gun." I order him. They both turn around slowly to look at me. I flick my eyes to the gun in the smaller ones hands but he doesn't drop it.

"Look, miss… we don't want any trouble." The taller says while giving me a pleading look. _Really, miss? Did he just call me miss? _I guess you can tell that I don't like to be called that, and many other things.

"If you didn't want any trouble then you shouldn't have come here." I reply. I can see the defeat in his eyes because he knows I got him. The smaller one has been staring at my gun for a while. I notice the look in his eyes, he's not scared of it, he's taking it in. In fact he's taking all of me in. He looks at the way I stand, the way I hold my gun, the way I follow his eyes while I watch him figure out what I am. _Oh god, please tell me he isn't one, please tell me doesn't know I'm one._ But the way the corner of his mouth pulls up, I know he has me.

"Put down the gun now, or I'll shoot you." I say, not giving the hint that I'm actually nervous now. He gives the other one a look, while wearing a teasing smile.

"Go ahead and shoot. Because I know the only thing that will come out of there is rock salt." He explains, with a smooth, deep voice that most girls would swoon after hearing. _Oh shit._ Suddenly the tall one takes me in as well and he soon after looks up, also realizing the fact that I'm a hunter.

"Look, we-" He doesn't have time to finish as I hit the butt of my gun against his chest and he stumbles backwards, and then falls as he trips over the bed. The other one doesn't have time to react before I lunge at him and take him to the ground. I straddle him and pin him down as I retrieve the dagger from my waistband and hold it up to his neck. He stops struggling as the metal reaches his neck.

"Who are you?" I yell at him, pressing the blade closer. I look him in the eyes- _Wait, wow those eyes._ His eyes were a beautiful green that looked like they held a whole other galaxy in them. I shake myself out of the trap of his gorgeousness.

"We…uh…we're" He kept staring at my face, like I had done a few seconds ago to him.

**Dean's POV**

Just a minute ago Sam and I were on the asylum, tracking down Ellicott's body and the next we hear a strange noise coming from the room to our right. We walk in and check behind the bed to find a chunk of an old brick. Then, I feel all too familiar barrel of a shotgun on my back.

"Turn around slowly and put down the gun." A lovely, but stern voice orders from behind us. We turn around slowly to find a beautiful woman around the same age as us pointing a shotgun to my chest. She has the most beautiful golden blonde hair I'd ever seen, high cheekbones that complimented her face, and full red lips. She was pretty tall, but not taller than me. She had a nice body, a _very nice body_. She was all around gorgeous, but it was obvious that she didn't try to stand out. Most women these days, wear layers upon layers of makeup. And to tell you the truth I really didn't like it. It made them fake, and I don't trust things that aren't _real_. But I already knew that _this girl was real_.

I look down at the way she stands, her feet equally spread out. I looked at the way she held her shotgun, elbows held high and firm. Her back is straight and her head is held high. I look at her and I know she sees me evaluating her. _No way she's a cop, so she must be a hunter._ I think back over everything she does and I can confirm it. _It's exactly how Dad taught us._ I smirk, knowing I have her.

"Put down the gun now, or I'll shoot you." She says this in a commanding, authoritative voice, not showing a sign of fear. _Yes, she is definitely a hunter._

"Go ahead and shoot. Because I know the only thing that will come out of there is rock salt." I reveal her true identity to Sam and he immediately looks her over, the same way I did, coming to the realization that she is a hunter.

"Look, we-" Sam starts, but he doesn't get very far until she hits the butt of her gun against Sam's chest and he flies backwards and awkwardly falls over the bed. I cringe at my little brothers fall before realizing my mistake and turn to the girl who just hit my brother.

Before I have the chance to even _think_ about making a move she has jumped on me, pinned me down, and now holds a blade to my throat. I stop squirming, knowing that if I move the dagger will draw blood because it's so close.

"Who are you?" She screams at my face. But then she suddenly becomes transfixed on me, as I do her.

Her eyes were amazing, so blue and calm in one point of view, and then fiery and dangerous in another. I was so lost in her eyes that I forgot she asked me a question.

"We…uh…we're" I stammer like an idiot. I never lost my cool with women. _**Never. **_This was really weird, I wouldn't stammer with a knife to my throat either, so I knew this wasn't the case. It must've been her. Somehow she took my voice and breath away. She looks at me expectantly. I begin to answer when I see Sam come up behind her and aim the gun at her.

**Melanie's POV**

I felt the gun press against the back of my head, and knew I was dead. I curse under my breath and release the knife from his neck.

"Well I guess I should know the names of my killers." I say sarcastically.

"We are not killers; we're hunters just like you." He says.

"Well it's hard to tell the difference these days." I reply as I swing my right leg over the guy I was sitting on and slowly stand up with the gun still pointing at me. The guy starts to get up and he lets out a little chuckle, "Preach." I roll my eyes. They look at each other deciding what to do with me. _ I swear it's like they have telekinesis or something._ I decide. They come to an understanding and the tall one lowers his gun down.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." The one called Sam outstretches his hand to me. I look down at it, curiously. I have never seen a hunter act this way towards another hunter. We are usually very gruff with each other. I hesitantly put my hand out to meet his.

"Melanie Lynn." I tell him my full name. He shakes my hand and puts it back down.

"Whoa wait, Melanie Lynn? As in Mel Lynn?" Dean asks me. I'm taken aback that he knows that. No one ever called me that except for my Dad, Mom, and John. How did Dean know?

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I ask thoroughly intrigued as to how he knew the only nickname that I actually liked. Dean puts his hand into his jacket and pulls out an old leather journal. I raise my eyebrows as he flips through the pages until he finally stops at one. We gather around him and look at the page. It was a white notebook paper that had been folded and crumpled at some point in time. I read it over.

_Dean,_

_If you need help, find __**Mel Lynn**__. She will help you._

_John_

The note was circled with a black sharpie. The two boys looked at me expectantly. I just shrugged, but then my eyes shot back to the signature, _John_.

"Wait, John as in John _Winchester_?" I ask.

"Yeah, did you know our Dad?" Sam asks. _Dad? Oh my god. _

"You're John's boys, aren't you? Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"In the blood." Dean remarks.

Sam rolled his eyes, "So I take it you knew him?" He asks hope written all over his eyes.

"Yeah, he took over the job as teaching me how to be a hunter…After my father died." I left that on a weird note.

"Sorry." Sam said, sounding genuinely sorry. I could tell Dean was too, by the look in his eyes. I nod my gratitude to their concern.

"Where is John? Is he here with you?" I ask, hoping. I haven't seen him in a long while, probably over a year by now. But the look they pass between themselves, I can tell something's happened.

"He's been missing for a while now. We think he's been after the demon that killed our Mom and Sam's girlfriend, Jess." Dean explains. I look at Sam and let him know that I'm sorry. An awkward pause fills the room. I have so many questions to ask as I'm sure they do too, but I'll wait until we get out of here and find Ben. _Ben! I forgot all about him!_ I felt so stupid that I forgot about my little brother who is lost in an asylum.

"Um, you guys wouldn't have happened to see a little boy about fourteen years old, yay high, and have a flashlight roaming around the halls?" I ask but pretty much already know the answer.

"No, why? Did you come here with someone?" Sam asks, concerned.

"Well I didn't _intentionally_ bring him here. He kind of snuck his way into my car, followed me in here and had gotten lost." I reveal, shame most likely written all over my face.

"Oh great, now we gotta find a kid too?" Dean asks, clearly annoyed.

"Apparently so." Sam responds. He is about to ask me a question when we hear a gut-wrenching scream come from deep within the asylum. I immediately sprint through the doorway, Dean and Sam right on my heels. I come to an intersection and follow the right lane but Sam catches me and pulls me back.

"Where are you going? It came from this way." Sam says pointing to the left. I yank my arm out of his grasp.

"No it didn't. It came from this way" I say pointing towards the right. We start arguing about which way to go when Dean steps forward.

"Alright calm down! This place is obviously turning us loony the longer we stay here. So I for one want to get out of here as soon as possible! Okay, Sam go down the left Melanie and I will go down the right. We call the other when we find him, meet up, and then torch Ellicott's bones…as soon as we find them." I was grateful Dean stood up and stopped us before we started throwing punches. _Man, this place really is starting to turn us against one another._

We went our separate ways, Sam to the left, and Dean and I to the right.

We've only been walking for fifteen minutes, and Dean has been hitting on me for more times than I can count. And he's been 'checking me out' since we left Sam. I was not in a good mood. We also made some small talk but it always ended with him flirting. I was getting really pissed now…


	4. Room 137

Headnote: As always please R&R! I do not own Supernatural.

**Sam's POV **

"Ben?" I call out. I don't know what to think of Melanie, other than she is definitely strong. I rub the sore spot on my chest where she hit me. _That girl can sure pack a punch._

I walk into a room to find a little boy that can only Ben. I race to him. "Ben!" I shake him awake and he jumps up, frightened. I notice he's holding a silver knife.

"Who are you?" His voice quavers.

"It's okay I'm Sam, I'm here to help. I'm friends with your sister, Melanie. I'm going to take you to her okay?" I explain. He nods.

"Is she okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, she's just worried about you. Are you okay?" I reply. He puts his hand up to his head when he feels pain on his temple.

"I was running, I think I fell." Ben tells me.

"Running from what?" I ask curious. He tries to recall what happened.

"There was this girl…And her face…Was all messed up." He says, fear in his light brown eyes.

"Did she try to hurt you?" I ask, remembering back to when a ghost came to me but didn't try to hurt me.

"What? No…she…she." Ben stammers.

"She what?" I prompt.

"She…hugged me." I shake my head in disbelief.

"But she didn't try to harm you?" I ask, thoroughly confused.

"No, but she _hugged me_. I'm like scarred for life." Ben replies.

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Actually, she tried to whisper something into my ear." Ben confesses.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know I ran like hell." Ben states.

_This is getting weirder and weirder._

**Dean's POV **

Alright I'll admit it, I have been checking her out and flirting. But I mean who wouldn't? She's hot. I could tell she was starting to get kinda pissed, so I backed off. Now we just walked through the halls of the asylum shouting her little brother's name every now and then. I had taken the lead and was now holding the flashlight, when it started to flicker. I shook it a few times, but it inevitably died.

"You son of a bitch." I mutter putting it back in my pocket and bringing out my lighter.

"It's alright I got a lighter." I say as I start to flick it.

"Ow, you're hurting my arm." I hear Melanie's aggravated voice sound behind me. I turn around, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She looks at me and then we look at her arm in unison. There was a dirty hand grasping her arm, with no body connected to it. She gasps and then is immediately pulled into the metal door that was beside her. She lets out a bone shattering scream as the door shuts behind her.

I dash to the door and pull on it as hard as I can but it won't budge.

"Mel!" I scream at her through the door.

I keep pulling and tugging on the door but it won't budge, not even a hint of opening. _But I won't give up_. I scream her name again as I let air come back into my lungs. I hear her pounding on the door, trying to get out. I hear a muffled "Dean!" come through the other side of the door. I try even harder, but just to my luck, nothing. I yank my hands off of the door and bang my fist on it, frustrated.

"Mel, hang in there! I'll get you out!" I promise.

**Melanie's POV**

I am flipping out. I'm throwing my fists at the door, kicking it, and ramming my body at it. But no such luck of it opening. I can hear Dean shouting my name and yanking on the door as well.

"Mel, hang in there! I'll get you out!" Dean shouts to me. I start to back away from the door. I never scream, so when I do it's very serious. I have no weapon; I dropped the shotgun when I was being dragged into this room by the creepy hand. It must've taken my knife too, even though it wouldn't affect the ghost anyway. It must know that I would be much calmer with it. _Dammit!_

I feel an eerie presence behind me so I whip around to find nothing there. Great, now it's playing with me. I hate this. My eyes circle the room trying to calm my breathing. When I feel the same presence behind me I turn my head around and see a disfigured man with long sweaty hair leaning towards me. I jump away facing him but he disappears. Then I feel his breath on my neck and I automatically scream and dash away from him. There's nothing I can use! The ghost took my salt and weapons away. I'm going to die in here.

I hear other voices shouting and footsteps coming closer to the door. I back away into the corner. I've never been this frightened in my life. I've never been caught without anything to use at my disposal, and I've never been alone. Well, I go on a bunch of hunts by myself, but I knew Ben was safe. Now I have no idea where he is. _He's probably dead by now._ And this place is definitely not helping my sanity.

"Get me the hell out of here!" I wail. I hate asking for help, yet here I am screaming for it.

"Melanie!" I hear Ben scream my name. Hope flutters through my chest. _Ben's alive!_ I then hear Sam's voice, "Listen to me! You have to calm down and face it!" _Is he insane?_

"She's gotta _what?" _Dean asks Sam.

"I have to what?" I ask incredulous.

The spirit walks closer to me and I'm frozen in place. My legs won't move to run, I'm paralyzed with fear. "It's the spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate with us! You gotta listen to it, face it!" Sam explains, trying to calm me down.

"_You_ face it!" I complain. There is no way I'm letting this thing get close to me. This idea was _insane!_ It was going to get me killed!

"No, this is the only way you're gonna get out of there!" Sam tries to coax me into listening.

"You're crazy!" I shout back.

"No, please Melanie! Just look at it, that's all you have to do! Just look at it! Come on you can do it!" I start to think back to the plan of throwing myself at the door but then I hear Ben's voice.

"Melanie you can do it! Just look at it, it won't hurt you. I promise!" Ben shouts. I come out of my stupor to turn my head slowly to the spirit. He starts to lean towards my neck and I watch him all the way, terrified that he will bite me. My heart starts to beat faster and faster. He leaned into my ear and whispered…

**Dean's POV**

I was confused as to why Sam believed that the spirit needed to talk to her. I was scared that he was wrong and that it would end up killing Melanie.

"Mellie?" Ben calls to Melanie. _Mellie?_

"I hope you're right about this." I say to Sam. He's out of breath and panting.

"Yeah, me too." He replies. _Oh great._ He doesn't even know if this is true. It's just an assumption, a guess. He doesn't know if it will work. My heart starts beating faster. There's a sudden _click _and I drop my hand from the door. It opens slowly with it creaking all the way. We back away from it, not knowing what to expect. Then we see her, Melanie who has all the color drained out of her, but still alive. Ben rushes to her and clings on to her in an embrace and I have to pull them from the opening so Sam and I can check inside. We take a quick sweep but don't find any sign of the spirit being there. We step out of the room when Melanie says, "137."

We turn around to look at her. "Sorry?" I ask.

"It whispered in my ear, 137." Melanie recounts. I look at Sam and we say in sync, "Room number."

Melanie's POV

Ben hung onto me and I thought he would never let go. I was so happy that he was safe and that I was out of that room. Dean and Sam crouch down to pick up the stuff that they dropped while talking amongst themselves. I peel Ben off of me and crouch down so we're more at eye level.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my hands already fussing themselves all over him. He shakes me off.

"Yeah, just hit my head. I'll be alright." He responds. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What about you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, thanks for telling me to stick it up in there. I was about to lose it." I admit. He smiles and we hug again. I stand back up as the Winchesters do the same.

"So, are you guys ready to leave this place?" Dean asks. Ben shakes his head vigorously, while I shake mine.

"I started this case, and went through all that. I'm not going." I say, the Lynn stubbornness taking over.

"Look sweetie, you have a brother to get out of here. You better take him while you still can." Dean replies. I open my mouth to speak again but think better of it.

"Fine." I decide it's for the best.

"Okay, you get them out of here, while I go find room 137." Dean says to Sam while turning on a flashlight and walking down the hallway. I pick up my shotgun and we head back to the entrance. We talked about John and how Sam's life was before he went missing. We found out that when John would go missing for a couple of days from the boys, he would be with Ben and I. It was weird how it fit together that perfectly. I felt really bad though, I mean we basically took their father away from them without even knowing it. I knew Sam didn't try to show the hurt when we realized it, but I knew it was there.

"I'm so sorry Sam. I had no idea." I told him sincerely.

"It's okay, you didn't know. I'm not mad." He replies. Wow, this kid is really nice. Basically the opposite of Dean.

We come to a dead end as the two doors won't open. The same way it was with the door that held me in there with the spirit.

"Okay, small problem." Sam states, sarcastically.

"How are we supposed to get out?" Ben asks nervously.

The realization dawns on me. "That's the point, were not supposed to. Something's trying to keep us in here and it doesn't want us to leave." I explain.

"The patients?" Ben asks, trying to be helpful.

"No, it's something else." Sam says. He soon departs to check for any other ways out, but just as soon returns to report back that there are no other exits.

"Well then what are supposed to do?" Ben asks, the asylum getting to him as well.

"Well for starters, we're not going to panic." Sam says trying to calm him down.

"Why the hell not?" Ben asks a look in his eyes I've never seen before. I look at him with my scolding eyes and he looks down and mouths sorry. _We're all slowly going insane._

Sam's phone starts to ring and he answers it. He shares a few brief words and then closes the phone shut.

"Will you guys be okay?" Sam asks.

"Yeah we'll be okay. Where are you going?" I respond.

"The basement, Dean says he sees him."

"Okay, be careful."

"Yeah, you too."

It's been over 30 minutes since Sam left to go to the basement. I'm crouched down, my back against the wall while Ben is pacing back and forth.

"Hey Ben?" I say.

"Yeah?" He stops pacing and crouches down next to me.

"If we ever make it out of here alive, you are in _so much trouble_."

"Yeah I probably guessed that." Ben replies. _Clack!_ We stand up and I aim the shotgun to whatever is coming near us. Dean comes around the corner and then ducks when he sees me with a gun.

"I'm not going to shoot you." I say while rolling my eyes. Dean clears his throat and stands back up.

"Yeah, I knew that." He lies. He then gets a confused look on his face.

"What are you still doing here? Where's Sam?" Dean asks while striding over to us.

"He went to the basement, you called him." Ben states.

"I didn't call him." Dean says.

"His phone rang, he said it was you." I tell him. Dean takes it all in.

"Basement huh?" We nod. He grabs his things and turns to us.

"Watch out for things…And me." Dean says while looking at my gun.

"I wasn't going to shoot you." I mutter under my breath. He turns and struts off.

It's been 20 minutes of sitting here feeling useless when we hear a gunshot and a large object breaking. We both jump to our feet.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ben asks.

"I don't know kiddo, but I'm about to find out." I say while putting the lighter found in my jacket pocket. "I can't wait around anymore."

I turn to Ben and look him in the eyes.

"I'm going down there to see what's wrong. They could be hurt or worse. They're John's boys so I have to take care of them. I need you to be brave okay?" He nods with a fierce look on his face. "Atta' boy!" I say while ruffling his hair. I hand him the shotgun. "Remember how to do this?" I ask him, though I know he does. He nods his head firmly.

"Okay be safe, and shoot _anything that moves." _ I order. I kiss him on the head and then turn on my heel on my way to the basement. _Wherever that is_.


	5. Leaving Right?

**Headnote: Please R&R! I do not own Supernatural, just my OC's.**

** Melanie's POV **

I headed wherever my gut feeling told me to go. I turned random corners and headed into random hallways. I was basically cashing in all of my luck chips, even though I hardly had any. I had to find them. I've walked around for about twelve minutes when I make my way to a door that's marked **Boiler Room.** I walk in and hear noises coming from the far end of the hall. I hear Deans voice so I sprint the rest of the way. I'm surprised at what I find.

Dean is standing over Sam's unconscious body. "Dean?" I ask very confused at the sight in front of me.

"Why are you down here?" He asks me looking very pissed off.

"Thought you might need some help." I reply. "What happened to him?" I jut my chin towards Sam. Dean fills me in on how Dr. Ellicott did something to him to make him turn so mad that he will kill his own brother. We start to search for Ellicott's bones, me taking the right side while Dean takes the left side. We both keep pushing past bloody curtains with the eerie presence of something else in the room. _Again?_

I find a white cabinet with a tuft of hair sticking out.

"Dean." He looks over to the cabinet and then looks back at me. We both walk over to it and crouch down in front of it. Dean turns the handle to open it and we both have to turn our heads because of the stench that invades our noses. We both make gagging sounds and force ourselves to look at it. It's a body, Dr. Ellicott's body. It was very disgusting. The skin (what's left of it) was a sickly yellow and rotting off. He had random wispy tufts of hair poking out of his oddly shaped head. Bile came up to my mouth and I had to turn my head and force it down.

"Ah, that's just gross." Dean states the obvious.

"No, really?" I manage to snark back.

We grab the salt and lighter fluid and start pouring it on the body.

"Soak it up." Dean says. I raise my eyebrow at him, he just shrugs. We start to stand up when a stretcher speeds towards us and hits Dean in the ribs so hard that he flies backwards, taking me with him. I land a few feet away from him and my head cracks against the floor. I cringe in pain and think that I probably have a concussion. I open my eyes and my vision is spinning out of control. I can't focus on anything and I have a splitting headache. I groan and try to lean to the side to gather myself. I hear Dean's moans of pain, and calm voice say, "Don't be afraid, I'm trying to help you." Dean lets out another cry of misery and I turn to him. Dr. Ellicott is on top of Dean and is grasping the sides of his head while blue streaks of electricity surge through his fingers and into Dean's head.

"I'm going to make you all better." Dr. Ellicott's spirit says. _That's it. I'm done._ I groggily stand up but immediately collapse as the room spins around me. _Okay, that didn't work so well_.

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!" Dean's strangled cry gives me the focus to crawl over to him. Every movement hurts but I can't give up. I reach Dean and then realize I don't have my shotgun. I scramble to check my pockets. _The lighter!_ I reach into my pocket and bring out the lighter I found back at the entrance. I light it and toss it onto Dr. Ellicott's body.

Hid body goes up in flames and the spirit let's go of Dean at the sight of his body burning to a crisp. Dean scurries away from him and backs up into me. I put my arms around Dean and lean over him to cover him from any further harm. We lift our heads to see Dr. Ellicott crumble away and fall to the floor. Once he hits there's a resonant sound and his limbs break away. Dust billows up from his body and swirls around in the air. We stare at it for a few more seconds before I try to help Dean up. We end up in a sitting position to catch our breath. Dean turns to look at me and I meet his gaze. We start to smile and a few laughs of relief escape our mouths. He holds out his hand, "You're good, I'll give you that."

I knock it away, "_Good?_ I just saved your ass back there!" I reply half of me mocking him, half of me about ready to faint.

"Yeah, yeah, I had it under control." Dean tries to recover.

"Oh so you call screaming in agony, _under control?_" I say jokingly while giving his shoulder a light shove. He looks at me and I can tell he's slightly embarrassed although I know he'll never admit it.

"It's okay. I mean if Dr. Ellicott went to work on me I'd probably let out a scream or two." I say, trying to make up for laughing at his pain. I was actually pretty terrified of hearing Dean's screams. It was what snapped me out of my stupor, alerting me to try to help him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you would let out a scream or two if you were alone with me." He said turning to me, flashing the mischievous smile and giving me the raised eyebrows. I let out a laugh and shove him in the arm. He laughs along with me and then we hear Sam start to move around. We both turn towards him and Dean asks, "You're not going to try to kill me, are you?"

"No." Sam states, while there's blood running down his nose and over his lips.

"Good…cause that would be awkward." Dean replies.

We gather our belongings and I grab the lighter that I tossed onto Ellicott's body and we head towards the entrance. Dean fills Sam in on what happened and I pretty much stay silent, helping Dean retell the minor details he forgot. We finally make it to the entrance and Ben runs up to me and hugs me. I would've fallen over because of my minor concussion if Dean's strong grasp wasn't holding me upright. I tell him that everything's fine and that we got rid of Ellicott. Dean held onto me the entire time. When Ben finally releases me and goes to grab the shotgun he put down I mutter a 'thanks' to Dean and he nods and releases me. Once he let's go my arm feels cold, like all the warmth drained from it. I shrug it off and head out of the building.

I help Dean load their stuff in there car's trunk while Sam reaches into his pocket as his phone dings with a text message. He turns it on and walks away, trying to call someone. I notice Dean patting his jacket and pants pockets, looking for something.

"Where's my damn lighter?" Dean asks himself.

I reach into my pocket and bring out the lighter that I found on the floor. "Do you mean this?" I ask.

His face practically lights up as he reaches for it. "Yeah, where did you get that?"

"I found it on the floor by the entrance; you must've left it without knowing."

He nods and puts it back into his pocket. "Thanks…for um, everything."

"No problem." I say back. He gives me a smile and my heart flutters. I turn away. _If you don't stop doing that when I'm around him, I'm gonna rip you out and throw you away._ I get sad when I realize that I'm going to have to leave Sam and Dean. I'm not ready to leave. I don't even know why I don't want too; I just know that I don't.

Sam walks up to us with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?" Dean asks, his protective brother side takes over.

"Dad sent me a text saying to bring Melanie with us." Sam explains, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Dean and I both ask in unison.

"Yeah, it says '_Bring Mel with you no matter what she says. She can leave Ben at Bobby's. Do not let her leave your sight.' _Pretty weird right?" Sam reads. I couldn't believe it. John texts Sam telling him to take me with them against my will and leave Ben at Bobby's? This is insane! But I can't really say no to John…

I let out a frustrated sigh and bang my head lightly on Dean's car. I hear Sam and Dean shuffle around and speak confused and agitated words to each other but block it all out. _I have to leave Ben? Well I guess I don't really want to take him. Especially with what just went down in the asylum._

I take my head off the car and pause to admire it. I never did care much for fancy old cars like many people I know do. I was always focused on my Jeep. I loved it, it wasn't a family heirloom or something I spent tons of money on at a fancy auction. I just bought it at a random car dealership in Indiana. I bought it after John left us for a while; I knew we would need transportation other than the bus so I decided to finally get a car. I know, it took that me that long to get my car? Yes, but it was only because we didn't need it, it wasn't necessary. I just knew it was the right car the moment I looked at it. It would work perfectly, so I bought it with the little money I had left.

But _this _car was a beauty. It was a black Chevrolet Impala, and it was amazing. It was a really cool car, I actually liked it. It was raven black and very long and slender. (I know really weird to talk about a car like that but it definitely deserved it.)

I finally tore my eyes away from the car to see Sam and Dean still conversing a few yards away. I could see their frantic hand gestures and hear their raised voices. I look over to my left to see my jeep with Ben leaning on the side of it obviously confused and hurt. I cold already tell that he already knew. I don't know if one of them told him or if he eavesdropped. Either way, I was scared to go face him. I take a deep breath and stride over to him.

"I know what you're thinking Ben, and believe me I'm thinking the same thing. But you know I can't turn down John, I mean after all he did for us…And plus he's missing and that seems to be the only lead we have. And how would he know that we just met up with them? _And-"_ I was cut off abruptly by Ben's embrace. I wrap my arms around him squeezing him tight.

"I'm so sorry Ben." I whisper.

"I know. It's okay. Besides," He lets go of me, "Who's gonna watch over those two wackos?" He adds with a smirk. I laugh at his remark and rustle his hair. I see Dean and Sam make their way over to us.

"So are you coming with us?" Sam asks.

"If you're father requests it, then I am happy to oblige." I give them a discrete mocking bow. Sam smiles and lets out a laugh and I see Dean with a slight smirk. "Besides I owe John a favor or two."

"Alright, so we head to Bobby's to drop the kid off and wait for any kind of news. Sound like a plan?" Dean asks. We nod our heads in agreement and then head to our separate vehicles. I put the key in the ignition and turn it, the jeep letting out a low hum. I jump as I hear a thunderous roar behind me. I calm down as I realize that it's the Impala coming to life. Dean pulls ahead of me and then I follow suit. _To Bobby's house we go._


End file.
